Yellow Wants, Yellow Needs
by True M. Vega
Summary: Red fulfills Yellow's strange sexual desires, because why? He loves her, and it would be a shame if he let such an opportunity pass up, because since three years ago, he had no idea she was such a sexual deviant. NOT smut, but very kinky activities. You have been warned.


**Hey, guys. This piece is definitely not something you'd think I'd write, but I'm just experimenting. Anyway, if you are offended by spanking, fingering, and slight diaper play, I suggest you turn back now. If you enjoy this, please review and give me feedback, and if you didn't, I would love to hear what you have to say, without flames and unkindness, thank you. Oh, and just to be clear, This is NOT a lemon, to those who thought it was.**

Sometimes, life really throws strange things at you, such as the weirdest things giving you sexual pleasure.

My name is Red, and my wife Yellow and I have been married for eight years since three weeks ago. She and I love each other very, very much, and she is the most important thing in my life right now. Even more important than my newest job as the gym leader of Vermillion City.

Because of Surge's retirement and Green's large shadow in the gym leader coalition, I was able to snag not only an easy, but well-paying job. We've been able to be much less careful with our money now, and Yellow doesn't have to work at the Safari Zone near as much anymore.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Our sex life has been very fulfilling, and she often praises me for my skill; the thing is, is that we like to do things that are, oh, what's the word? Oh; kinky! We like to do kinky things, and as a matter of fact, tonight is the third year anniversary of Yellow revealing her strange...desires, to me.

It isn't always on this date, but usually the week of, Yellow begins to become pensive, and almost reclusive to that point. She lounges around like a cat, and often sleeps in, and when we make eye contact, her everything from her neck and higher flushes a dark crimson.

Tonight was the night, though, and I was working on some forms for redecorating the gym, because the last thing I want was to frustrate challengers with those stupid electric locks before they willingly lose to me. Yellow was busy lounging on the couch, wearing her pink and yellow plaid sweatpants and a white tank top, making my heart leap without even trying. She suddenly yawned, got up, turned to me, and informed me of her intention to take a shower.

"That's fine." I reply, smiling. She heads to the bedroom while I continue on these forms. I wonder what I'll do to the gym...? Green has done nothing besides the hologram projector for when he's gone, but maybe I can do a theme of obstacles?

Yellow takes a good thirty minute shower, and stays in the bathroom for a while. She's probably just dawdling, or quite possibly steeling her nerves for what is coming soon.

Just as I stand up to stretch my legs, Yellow appears in the doorway, clad in nothing but a towel. The mere sight of her stops my heart, as Yellow doesn't usually like to admit it, but she is absolutely beautiful. Her long blonde hair is draped down her shoulders, and her olive eyes glisten like diamonds. The light blush on her face and her apprehensive body position (hands clasped behind her and her right big toe repeatedly tapping the carpet) only add to the cuteness.

"If you get the supplies ready and go to the study, I'll be there in a minute." I tell her, my voice as reassuring as possible.

She cracks the slightest of smiles before nodding and dashing off. As Yellow's husband, I cater to her well-being. I love her, and it is my duty to keep her safe and make sure she gets everything she needs for life, and in return, she takes care of the house and makes sure every part of my life is in order, also. But when she first came out about her strange desires, I was...shocked, to say the least. Yellow had always been quiet and reserved, and only showed her ample bravery when the situation was dire; I almost laughed, actually, because I couldn't see Yellow performing these naughty acts herself. Nevertheless, I follow through because Yellow wants, Yellow needs.

Nevertheless, I put away the forms for later and started for the bedroom. Sure enough, she was there, where she had laid a towel on the sheets, and next to it were some baby powder, some baby oil, a vibrator, and a folded disposable diaper.

"All right, little one, take off the towel. Daddy wants to see your pretty self."

It took a while for me to get used to referring to myself as "Daddy" during our encounters, but once again, it's for her. Yellow wants, Yellow needs.

"O-okay..." She stammers. Geez, she really needs a sign around her that reads: 'Too cute, may cause heart attacks in those prone to them due to cuteness'.

She slowly moves to take the towel off, and it takes her about five minutes of building the nerves to do so. This act of revealing may not seem like much, but when she initially revealed her secrets to me, she told that this was the purest expression of affection she could offer, and that it's hard for her to do so. Sure enough, she undid the towel, letting it drop to the floor around her feet. Even at twenty-seven, she is a sight to behold. Her revealed regions are much lighter in color due to clothing and lack of sun, and there are no freckles either. Her breasts are small, but perky and real, with beautiful nipples that are a sight, which stand to attention when she's excited. Her pubic hair is short, straight and almost white blonde, blending with her skin perfectly; she keeps it shaved often, due to discomfort. I could also see the gentle lips of her perfectly-shaped vagina, which were already looking a bit aroused.

"All right, honey, where should we begin?" I ask, putting my hand to my chin in thought. This was merely a ruse, to keep her on her toes and to make sure she's patient. "First, turn around and let me see your adorable little bottom."

She doesn't hesitate, knowing full well that I'm teasing her. She turns and faces the draped window, revealing her beautiful, cream-colored rear to me. Her hips and bottom work in tandem and never cease to satisfy me and impress me.

I sat down on the bed, motioning her to come. She obliges, sitting on my lap. Her head immediately pushes into my chest; I stroke her hair, providing the most comfort I can before she willing allows herself to be humiliated, and to try and ease my forming erection.

"All right, lay down on me."

She does so, her lower body in perfect view. Reaching my hand down there, she already looks like she would bolt the moment I would touch her, but I knew she wouldn't. It's a sense of trust that I would give her what she wanted, and nothing more.

"Hold still..." I begin to massage her innocence, using my fingers to touch and push gently. Yellow stifles a moan, and starts to squirm a little. I hold her a bit tighter as I increase my power, causing her whimpers to increase in volume. Between a couple of massages, I would give her rose a quick spank, just to make sure she doesn't orgasm too quickly. Any work towards an orgasm she accumulates is eradicated with a slight slap, and I have to increase the slaps' force to keep it at bay.

After a few minutes, she reduced to a whimpering pile of a woman, but I know this is what she truly wants. "All right, back on the bed, legs wide..."

She quickly wipes her tears away, and puts herself on the towel on the bed. With hesitation, she spreads her legs wide, opening her beautiful rose. Taking the bottle of oil, I take some on my hands and begin to rub it in, making her squeak in pleasure. Over the course of a few minutes, her screams begin to rack the whole house. Who knew something so cute and innocent could make such a loud noise?

I stop suddenly, letting her catch her breath. She has tear streaks on her face and a semi-perverted smile on her face, but we're just beginning. I take the vibrator, and gently insert it into her rose, turning it on the medium setting. Another feral whimper, and some squirming is the result. As the vibrator does its job, I gently message her rock-hard nipples, filling her body with even more pleasure. A primal screech erupts from her mouth, and, a few seconds later, is followed by another. Even still...the night is quite young.

I turn off the vibrator and gently remove it, letting Yellow recover and to wipe the sweat from her brow. She slowly sits up, wobbling a little like a drunken sailor, before finding me to lean on. She yawns widely, indicating her fatigue. Guiding her to the bed, I pulled a blanket out from under it to drape over her. After the first step, she's usually too tired to continue, so I let her rest for a half hour or so, and in the mean time, I can finish those forms.

After about twenty minutes, I finish the forms and decide to make some tea for us. I finished mine in a few minutes, and sure enough, little Miss Sunshine decided to wake up. Yellow comes over, her hair a little bit messy and a thumb in her mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" A nod. "Good, we can move on to the next step. Would you like some tea first?"

She gives another shy nod. "C-can I put some clothes on first?"

She knows the answer, but asks anyway. Too cute. "No, no, just join me."

She's a bit wary, but sits down nonetheless. I make her a cup of her favorite vanilla tea, which she slurps in silence. I always busy myself in drinking in her beautiful, thin, naked body, all the way from her cute face down to her pretty, shapely feet, and everything in between. I noticed she's still a bit sweaty from our previous...session, but still smells like watermelon and cloves, courtesy of her excellent taste in body wash.

"Ready, little one?" Yet another nod, giving away how nervous she truly was.

I stood up, glaring authoritatively. This was all part of the plan, but she still shrinks away like a scolded puppy.

"I'm going to punish you, tonight. Why? Because your behavior has gotten very out of hand lately."

Yellow would've melted on the spot if she could, but she just stood, naked and helpless, and refusing to make eye contact.

I suddenly got a twisted idea. "Maybe if I opened the curtains, would your behavior become more manageable?"

Yellow's eyes widened like dinner plates, and her lip quivered almost pathetically.

"Maybe I should invite the neighbors over? Or Green and Blue? I bet they would enjoy a little show."

I wasn't exactly sure if she thought I was serious, but the way she shook her head frantically gave way to the fact that she may as well have. "P-please, no..."

I sat back down on the chair, and motioned for her to lay down on her stomach across my lap. That's right, the next step is good old-fashioned spanking, just like how dads would do it to keep their children in line. As she gets comfortable, I am reminded again of the night she came out to me about this, and she told me that her uncle, named Wilton, would sometimes put her over his knee when she would stay out too late or give him back talk until she was about sixteen. I was surprised, and a bit outraged, to be honest, that such a kind and gentle man would resort to a very immature method of keeping a young woman in line.

"Spread your legs a bit."

She obliges, giving me full view of her very aroused vagina. Yellow begins to groan again, not from ecstasy, but from humiliation.

Unlike earlier, I begin to spank her hard. After about ten or fifteen smacks, she starts to squirm and shake, and I have to hold her to make sure she doesn't fall off my lap and hurt herself. After about thirty, she begins to close her legs, and to try and use them to block my hands. A verbal command easily prevents that. After about forty, she is full-on sobbing, and I know that she really has reached her limit.

"Shh..." I coo, pulling her into my arms. She takes five minutes or so to calm down, but I know that we have one more thing to do, and personally, it's my favorite, because it is the least destructive to her body.

I lead her back to the bedroom, take the towel on the bed, and flatten it out of the floor. From there, I lay her down on it, take the baby powder, and sprinkle a good amount around her private regions. She hisses slightly at the cold contact, but I know it must feel like sweet relief to her. It almost dyes her skin a perfect white, and it's truly something to behold.

"How about you take a good look at yourself, young lady." I chastise slightly. She sits up, and takes in the sight of almost all of her lower body, minus her legs, covered in powder. She flushes sheepishly again at the unladylike position, but gives me a cross between a cheeky and a satisfied smile.

"All right, legs up."

She hoists them high as I slip the diaper under her. I have not a single idea where she gets these, maybe a website? I don't care, to be frank, as when she told me this was one way she loved to pleasure herself, I couldn't help but smile wide. Once again, this is all for Yellow, and if Yellow wants to be my baby, she can most certainly be. Yellow wants, Yellow needs.

I finish taping the blue tabs into place, and help her up. We head back to the living room, crinkling all the way, where she resumes sitting on my lap, if not carefully, due to her sore bum. Yellow started off as a mature, full-grown, married woman, became a defiant teenager in need of punishment, and soon after, transformed into Daddy's precious baby right before his eyes. It was truly enough to make common psychologist's head gyrate and emit sparks, I would say.

I make eye contact with her, and with a blush, murmurs a 'thank you', and 'I love you' before taking her thumb in her mouth and falling asleep.

To think that we laugh about this once and a while when it comes up in common conversation. Yellow is my whole world, and to give her this is the least I can do. Once again, Yellow wants, Yellow needs.

**Oh god what have I made? */ * **


End file.
